Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
Description of the Related Art
As gas turbine engine technology has advanced to provide ever-improving performance, various components of gas turbine engines are being exposed to increased temperatures. Oftentimes, the temperatures exceed the melting points of the materials used to form the components.
In order to prevent such components (e.g., vanes of turbine sections) from melting, cooling air typically is directed to those components. For instance, many turbine vanes incorporate film-cooling holes. These holes are used for routing cooling air from the interior of the vanes to the exterior surfaces of the vanes for forming thin films of air as thermal barriers around the vanes.